The Apology: Josh
by BananaBat18
Summary: What's going through Josh's head as he listens to Drake apologize?


_It's been a little while since I've posted something, and I recently started watching Drake and Josh again. I was watching the episode 'Josh Is Done', which is easily my favourite episode, for the millionth time and wondered what they were thinking throughout the whole thing. This is what I think was going on in Josh's head while Drake was apologizing. _

* * *

Drake looked like a drowned rat when he stepped out of the power shower. I smirked slightly; he had completely deserved it in my opinion. He should've paid more attention in class instead of making me do everything. He also should've driven me to school the day of our chemistry test instead of ditching me for some girl and making me late for school. That had been it for me. At that point I decided that I, Josh Nichols, was officially done with Drake Parker.

I hadn't been surprised when Drake refused to sit down, despite being told several times to do so by Mr. Roland. He had looked like he was almost ready to kill the next person that talked to him. He was about to open the door and leave when he turned to me.

"Josh!" he yelled. He was half glaring at me, but I saw a hint of something in his eyes that I had never seen there before. I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"What?" I said bitterly. I wasn't going to forgive him for what he did.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled, frustration evident in his voice.

"Well…"

"No, just let me finish, alright? I was wrong, okay? I was wrong!" he said. The expression on his face had changed from the half glare to… apologetic? I had been completely confused. Drake had apologized countless times before, every time he messed up, but never once in the past three years of us living together had he ever actually meant it.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I need you more than you need me. I need you way more than you need me, alright? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you late for your exam, and I'm sorry I ran over your bike, and I'm sorry I'm probably the worst brother in the world and you're way better off without me ya know? I just need you to understand that I… I-I just… I'm sorry Josh, I'm sorry." with that, Drake left. He had nearly been in tears by the time he was done his apology.

I stared at the spot he had been standing in moments before. A weird feeling had taken the place of the anger that had been there before.

'Is it… guilt? No, it can't be guilt,' I thought, 'this is all Drake's fault, as usual. He's the one that made me late for my exam, he's the one who has taken advantage of me several times, he's the one who has made me look bad and has gotten me into trouble on countless occasions.'

It had been no use. No matter how hard I tried to push the feeling away, I couldn't help but feel like this was mostly my fault. Perhaps I had been a bit harsh when I kicked Drake out of my life over a mistake, but still

"Josh," Mr. Roland's voice came, cutting through my thoughts, "Would you like to go and talk to Drake?"

I thought about it for a moment, "No… no, sir"

Now, I know what you're probably thinking:

'_You've made him feel like crap for the past two weeks, he just apologized for everything in front of the entire class nearly in tears, he thinks he is the worst brothers in the world, and yet, you still won't go and talk to him?'_

The truth is, I wouldn't have known where to start. Besides, I already knew how to make us both feel better about the whole thing.

For the first time in my life, I wanted school to end so I could go home. I figured Drake had already gone home considering he hadn't been in any of our other classes.

When the three o' clock bell finally rang, I was the first one out the door. It hadn't been long before I walked in the front door of the house.

"Where is he?" I asked Audrey, my step mom, who was sitting on the couch.

"Upstairs in your room. Be careful, you really upset him." She said. I could tell she wasn't very happy with me, but really, who could blame her? Her son had come home in tears and it was all my fault

I spotted the ping-pong paddle on the table and grabbed it on my way by. If ping-pong didn't help fix things, I didn't know what would.

I ran into Megan, my stepsister, on the way to the room that I shared with Drake. She stood in front of me, refusing to let me pass.

"You messed him up big time, now fix it!" Megan said with a glare.

Clearly I had done more damage than I thought, even Megan was worried.

"Is he really that bad?" I asked her, wanting to know what I had done, and what to expect when I went in there.

"He didn't even care that I took his guitar to kill a spider! Yeah, he's bad!" she responded before going into her own room.

This was way worse than I thought. Drake normally freaks out on anyone who so much as breathes on his guitar.

I heard a ping-pong ball slowly bounce across the table, and I figured I should apologize then and there. When Drake saw me, he tried to apologize again.

I stopped him and challenged him to a game of ping-pong, which he accepted with a grin on his face. He won the game, but the smile quickly disappeared from his face when the game was over.

"Josh, listen. I meant what I said earlier. I shouldn't have left without you the morning of he test, and I should've told Mr. Roland it was my fault you were late. I meant it when I said that I need you way more than you need me. These past two weeks have been hell for me, but your life seemed to have improved a lot from what I saw. I wouldn't blame you if you were still mad at me, but-"

"Drake, I'm not mad at you anymore. After you apologized, and when I saw you actually meant it, I forgave you. If anything, I should say sorry for making your life miserable."

Drake looked confused, "But, I deserved it, I've made your life miserable a lot in the past and it's obvious your life runs a lot smoother when I'm not around." he said, his voice getting quieter towards the end.

"Sure my life wasn't as stressful, and I started getting a long better with my boss, but to tell you the truth, it was boring."

Now Drake looked really confused, "What do you mean boring?"

"I mean without you messing something up, everyday was basically the same. At least when you mess something up, the consequences are always different, not to mention a little entertaining."

"So does this mean you're not going to ignore me anymore?" Drake asked.

"Haven't you been listening to me? I just said that." I said.

"Josh, you've been living here what, two and a half years now? When have you ever known me to listen?"

I laughed, "Good point."

* * *

_I'll post up Drake's point of view sometime soon. Tell me what you think!_


End file.
